


Moon and Stars in The Morning Sun

by FeaReaper_06



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, unsure whether or not to mark this as major violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaReaper_06/pseuds/FeaReaper_06
Summary: Another Beautiful morning of peace for them and the ghost of old scars come to greet them as well.





	Moon and Stars in The Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Xing is my OC who is an archer and is half-elven(star) and half human. ALSO, it should be noted that they aren't fully naked, they are wearing some clothing(maybe for another fanfiction)

   Slowly my eyes open and just from the low lighting of the room, I knew it was very early morning, possibly 7 o clock. As the rest of my senses began to adjust, I shift myself a bit closer to the other person the bed. Her body was turned away from me, showing her silky white hair, and two small horns, I gently wrapped my arms around her small(albeit muscular) waist and carefully pulled her closer to me, trying not to wake her. I lift my head to get a better look at my lover’s face. I couldn’t help but admire how pretty she was; her milky skin, her rosy lips, her long eyelashes, her purple markings, everything about her looked so elegant when she was sleeping.

 

   Until I noticed something, whether it was the way she breathed, or how her eyes twitched so sudley I would’ve thought I was imagining things. Little details that others would’ve thought I was crazy, things you’d only see if you were very ‘close’ to someone. That and the fact that my eyes are very gifted, either way, I knew she was awake, whether it was because I woke her up or she woke up earlier and has always been pretending to be asleep, she was aware of me.

 

   “Ray,” I say softly in her ear, she makes no indication that she was awake.

 

   “Rayyyyy” I say even softer, letting my lips brush the tip of her pointed ear, still, her bluff still held up and I raised an eyebrow at how well she was managing this.

 

   “Raylaaa, this is very silly,” I say and this time I let my fingernails continually brush her stomach. I felt her breath in sharply and a light shade of crimson appears on her cheeks. This made my grin widen at least double and I was having way too much fun in this, way too much than I’ll ever admit, I  and all while still trying to be asleep, and at this point, she was only doing it for her pride. Then I remembered a word that would work on her...

 

   “Sweetie?” I say and as soon as the word leaves my mouth, her eyes open showing me their beautiful lavender colour and gave me a crook smile.

 

   “That’s more like it,” she said and she turned herself to face me, wrapping her arms around my chest.

 

   “How long have you been awake?” I ask, brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

 

   “Just a few minutes ago,”

 

   “You were holding up pretty well.” I say putting on a goofy smile.

 

   “Yeah," Her smile gave a sense of mischievousness as she added, "or perhaps your touch is growing dull."

 

   "Is that so?" I say and I pull her under me with one arm around her waist, my other hand on her stomach,  and gave her my own mischievous smile as Rayla's smile faded with a worried expression.

 

   "Xing Sarff Astra, I WILL personally make sure you sleep 6 extra hours if you don't stop right now." Rayla's voice was stern but I could sense she was kidding, so I continued but not like I would stop either way.

 

   "Eh, I could use some sleeping aid," I say as I begin to mercilessly tickle her, lowering my head as I planted kisses along her collarbone and up to her ear, sucking and nipping her soft skin. She gasped and screamed in laughter, even gave a soft moan at one point when I bit down on a sensitive part on the back of her neck as she wriggled futility in my grasp.

 

  "AAAAHHHHHH, STOP IT, YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT!!" She laughed as I chuckled.

 

   "Of course I know that," I said against her ear as I finally stopped and raised my head to take a look at her. Her face was completely flushed dark red, her hair was a complete mess, she had tears in her eyes from laughter yet she looked so happy, she had a huge bright smile that made my heart beat quicken as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I give her a kiss on her lips light but sweet, when I raised my head to smile at her again, but I noticed something. Her eyes didn't look as vibrant as they usually were, I saw the faintest glimpse of sorrow in her eyes. Was that the reason why she woke up early, because something was troubling her?

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't done, I just accidentally posted it so just stay tuned for when I finally finish this, but please tell how this is for my first fanfiction.


End file.
